Through the Looking Glass
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sam Beckett has leapt into Major "Hot Lip" Houlihan and "Radar" can see him. With Ziggy unable to figure out what Sam was supposed to fix, Al fears Sam will trapped in the past. This is a X over with MASH and Quantum Leap. I moved it to MASH so people could find it. I have dyslexia and am visually impaired. I try to get all the errors but some do get through. please forgive those
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is a cross over between Quantum Leap and MASH. Happy reading..._

Sam Beckett had been leaping from life to life trying to put right what once went wrong. He finally got a chance to take a breather when he found himself, snug and warm in bed. He let out a sigh.

"Thank you," he stated from the covers.

He lay peacefully in the dark wrapped up in the blankets just hoping for a little sleep before having to get up and discover what he next mission would be. His sleep didn't last long.

Over the loud speakers of the camp a young man's voice rang out, "Attention all personnel. Incoming wounded."

Sam sat up in bed and made the strangest face, "Incoming wounded?" He then scrambled to find a light and turned it on. He found himself in an army tent with a dresser and mirror. He found a uniform hanging over the end of the bed. He looked at the reflection in the mirror. He had leaped into a woman with long blonde hair. He found the name on the uniform.

"Houlihan," Sam read off the name.

A warning rang, "Incoming wounded…All personnel…It's a big one."

Sam quickly threw on the uniform, a lab jacket and grabbed the stethoscope that lay next to it. He emerged from the tent and stood shocked as people started running by him and ambulances started rolling into camp one after another full wounded men.

"Oh boy," he let out a depressing sigh.

The colonel of the camp, a short man with a balding head called out, "With me, Major."

Sam looked over and gave a nod, "Yes sir," he stated.

Another doctor came running past, a tall skinny man with dark hair with slight gray, he paused when he spotted his friend not moving very fast.

"You okay, Margret?" asked Pierce.

"Fine," Sam looked at the name and rank, "Captain Pierce."

"Better hop to it, Hot Lips," he teased and then started to jog off towards the incoming wounded.

Sam paused, "'Hot Lips?'" he wounded just what he had leapt into and why.

Sam was not only a genius but a medical doctor as well. He just leapt into a nurse nicknamed "Hot Lips" and that didn't set well with Sam. After gaining his bearings he followed the colonel towards the ambulances which kept pouring into the camp.

**Meanwhile**

Margret Houlihan stood before the mirror looking at a strange man's reflection. The reflection showed a white jumpsuit that was made out of a material she had never seen before. The room was well light and only held basic furnishings. The whole area seemed bizarre to the major.

The door slid open and a loudly dressed man smoking a cigar emerged. Al had come to get as much information as possible.

"Major," he acknowledged.

"Where am I?" demanded Margret.

Al assured, "You're safe. You are in what we call the 'waiting room.'"

"I've never seen a waiting room like this," she stated challenging.

Al informed, "You are in the year 1999. You are now part of a top secret project. The reflection in the mirror…"

"That's not me," she insisted.

He nodded, "You are seeing the reflection of Dr. Sam Beckett. Dr. Beckett has leapt into your life and sees your reflection in the mirror."

She asked, "What?"

Al tried to explain, "This experiment deals with time travel. Dr. Beckett is stuck in the experiment and has leapt into your life and cannot leap out until he fixes what is about to go wrong. Until then, you have to stay here."

"What is he about to fix?" she wounded not really believing the situation. She began to wonder if she had finally snapped. Perhaps, the war had finally taken its toll on her?

"We don't know," he replied.

"Is this some sort of joke?" she wondered. "Did Pierce put you up to this?"

"Pierce?" asked Al.

"Captain Pierce of the 4077th MASH?" She looked very upset as she crossed her arms, "Is Pierce behind this?"

Al assured, "No, this is not a joke. You are in Nevada. It's 1999 and you are now part of an experiment called Quantum Leap. Dr. Beckett has leapt into your life and is you in the 4077th MASH unit, Major. This is a top secret government program and you are now part of it."

"So, there is a man who now has to live my life?" she wondered. She looked in the mirror and pushed at the face and pulled it to see if it was real. "Does that mean I have to live as this man?"

Al shook his head, "No, you will go back to your life as soon as he completes his mission. Then, you can't tell anyone about this. It's top secret."

"So," she wondered, "What is his mission?"

Al admitted, "We don't know yet. Once he completes it then you will leap back."

Margret gave a look, "You don't know his mission but know how to time travel?"

Al nodded, "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes, "Just make sure Pierce keeps his hands off my stuff." She sat on the bed, "I don't want to find any surprises in my boots or in my lingerie drawer."

Al assured her, "Trust me; Sam Beckett is the world's biggest boy scout. He won't let them jokers get to your things, Major."

"Who are you?" she wondered.

"I'm Admiral Al Calavicci," he informed.

Margret gave a doubtful look, "You're an Admiral?"

"I am, Major," he informed.

She wondered, "Is that the new dress uniform in the future, Admiral?"

He laughed, "No, I'm in my civvies."

Margret smirked, "Well, then I can see your first mission is to fix the coming fashion crisis."

Al found her wit amusing as he grinned and placed the cigar between his lips, "Too bad I was a kid during the Korean War and not a pilot then. You and I would have had a good time."

Margret asked, "You're a pilot?"

Al nodded as he looked at the device in his hand, "I have to go see, Sam now. I will return soon, Major." The door slid open and he left.

Margret found herself sitting alone in a room with nothing to do. Needless to say she found it most irritating for she was never one to sit still in a crisis.

**MASH 4077****th**

As Sam hopped into the back of the ambulance and started triage a young corporal with glasses and a boyish face stood waiting for orders as to who to take out first. Sam looked over the men quickly and found his first choice.

"Him first," he stated to the corporal.

Corporal "Radar" O'Reilly looked up at the strange man and wondered where the new doctor came from.

"You're a doctor…"He asked noting the triage.

Sam looked at the corporal and simply asked, "You can see me?"

Radar asked, "Who are you?" He then questioned, "Why are you wearing Major Houlihan's uniform?"

"Um…" Sam wasn't sure what to say for certainly didn't expect anyone to see him.

The colonel entered the ambulance next, "What's the hold up, Margret?"

Sam looked back and stuttered, "Um…"

Radar stated, "That's not Major Houlihan. Where did we get the new doctor from? I didn't see any forms."

The colonel stood a bit baffled for Radar was now claiming that Major Houlihan was not major Houlihan. He wounded if perhaps the boy had snapped under the enormous pressure.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked.

"I'm fine," stated Radar. "Who is the new doctor?"

Sam whispered, "I will explain everything to you later but right now…You are the only one who can see me and to everyone else…I look like Major Houlihan."

Radar seemed confused, "What?"

Sam stated, "We will discuss this later, Corporal. Right now these men need our attention." He sounded just like Margret in his words.

Shaken Radar began to wonder if perhaps he was hallucinating but he also needed to tend to the wounded. He pushed on ever so confused.

"Right, this one is first," stated Radar.

Sam went on, "He's second and then third. This man can wait." He then came to a solider on the gurney lying lifeless. Sam found no pulse and no breathing. He checked for signs of blood pooling and pupil dilation, "He's already gone," he stated.

The colonel found the thoroughness of a nurse very impressive. Margret was one of the few nurses he always thought should have gone into medical school but she doubted her own abilities to be a doctor. Perhaps, the harshness of war would make the nurse realize she would make a very good doctor. If there was one good thing that came out of the war it would be the realization that men and women can accomplish far more than they give themselves credit for.

Pleased Colonel Potter gave a nod, "Keep up the good work, Major."

"Yes sir," stated Sam and continued through triage.

**Later**

Sam found himself assisting Charles Winchester the Third in the operating room. Charles was a fine surgeon, Sam could not fault the major on that aspect but he found his boisterous attitude and his overbearing snobbery most annoying. Sam held a half dozen doctorate degrees and his intelligence level far superior to Charles's own. But he could not tell Charles or anyone else about his degrees and education level for Sam was now just a nurse in a MASH unit.

Charles hummed a tune as he worked and then looked over at Sam and assumed he was working with his favorite head nurse.

"Do you know that one, Margret," he asked fully assured the nurse would not know classical music.

"Maher, symphony number five," stated Sam as he dug his memory.

"Impressive," stated Charles most surprised for he thought he had stumped Margret.

Sam hummed one back as they worked on the patient in the game.

Charles seemed stumped and pondered and pondered.

"Mozart, symphony number 40?" he guessed. For surely Margret didn't know much about music.

Sam shook his head, "Nope…Mozart, serenade number 13."

Charles then recalled, "Ah, yes…I momentarily got those two confused." He laughed nervously for Margret was not supposed to know classical music for it was his domain.

Captain "Hawkeye" Pierce looked over his shoulder at the pair, "When did you find time to study up on Mozart, Margret?"

Sam's mind worked like a sponge and study classical music was nothing more than a passing extra activity for the man. He shrugged and tried not to make a big deal out of it.

"In my spare time," stated Sam.

Charles looked upon it as an opportunity to gain a new student of culture, "You my dear, Margret should continue your studies of the fine arts under my guiding eye."

The very suggestion of studying anything under Charles Winchester the Third sent a shill down Sam's spine. He smirked behind the mask.

"Maybe sometime…In the future…Way in the future," remarked Sam unenthused.

Hawkeye kidded from behind, "Yes, I can give you lessons in culture too…If you know what I mean." He waited for Margret's classic remark telling him to shove it.

Sam stood between the two men with a patient before him and he simply wanted to get his work done so he could leave. He ignored the remarks and then addressed his patient.

"Blood pressure is dropping, we have a bleeder," Sam noted.

Charles peered into his work, "Traction," he demanded.

Sam complied and pulled back on the tool.

"I don't see it," stated Charles.

BJ shouted, "Look deeper."

"I'm looking, Hunnicut." Charles yelled.

Sam replied, "It has to be a nick someplace." He then handed a retractor to Charles, "Apply traction across the lower lobe. I bet it's sitting right behind it."

Though skeptical Charles complied and there before the surgeon's eyes was the slow bleeding tissue that would have cost the solider his life. He couldn't repair it from his stance.

"I need a hand," stated Charles.

"Just hold it," stated Sam as he started to stature the wound.

"Margret," Charles stated, "You are not qualified to do that."

Sam huffed, "The other doctors have their hands full and we have men lined up to our eyeballs in the hall. I know how to do this. Are you gonna let me save this man's life or not, Major!"

Charles stood astonished and gasped.

BJ Hunnicut stated, "I'm free." He walked over and found Sam finishing up the needed suture and it looked nicely done. He nodded, "I couldn't have done that better myself, Major."

"Thank you, Doctor," stated Sam as he finished up.

BJ went back to his table, "I need another."

As Sam finished up Radar and Klinger entered with the next patient on a gurney. As Radar walked past Sam he simply stared at him wide-eyed.

Charles asked, "Something wrong, Corporal?"

Radar helped place the next patient on the table and he whispered to BJ, "Do you see Major Houlihan?"

BJ nodded, "She's right there. You just walked by her."

Radar looked over at Sam once more and shook his head, "That's not Major Houlihan."

Curiously BJ asked, "Then who is it?"

"I don't know," explained Radar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a marathon session in the operating room, Sam sat down on the bench in the scrub room to catch his breath. Though Sam knew medicine even he found the sheer amount of blood and gore simply heartbreaking.

Al steeped through the imagine room door and found Sam sitting by himself.

"Sam," he stated.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Al."

"You're in a MASH unit," stated Al.

Too tired to even stand Sam gave a look, "Tell me something I don't know."

Al looked upon the bloody OR clothing and soon gather Sam was just through one of the worst jobs imaginable. He gave a nod and continued.

"You're name is Major Margret Houlihan," he started. "You are the head nurse at the MASH 4077th mobile army hospital. It's October 12th, 1951."

"I'm a week old," stated Sam.

Al continued, "Right, you're just a baby."

Sam wondered, "And what am I here to do?"

"Ziggy doesn't know yet," stated Al.

"Well, let me know when Ziggy figures that out," snorted Sam exhausted.

Radar walked into the room to with his clipboard in hand when he spotted Al standing before him. He came to a dead stop.

"Who are you?" he looked the strange man over.

"You can see Al too?" asked Sam.

Al grew wide eyed and stated, "Usually adults can't see me."

Sam asked, "Radar, why do they call you 'Radar?'"

He explained, "Something I can hear the choppers coming with wounded before they get here." He looked at Al and tried to touch him only to have his hand go right through. "Are you a ghost?" he asked.

Al looked at Sam.

"Maybe his unique gift allows him to see us," suggested Sam. "He saw me right away."

"I'm not a ghost," assured Al. "You can see, Sam?"

Radar looked at Sam and gave a nod, "Oh, your name is Sam?"

"I'm Sam Beckett," he smiled at Radar and found his charm reassuring for it reminded him of home.

Radar wondered, "Are you a doctor?"

Sam nodded.

Al added, "Sam is a genius with multiple degrees…Including medicine."

Radar stood amazed, "Wow, a genius? But, how come everyone thinks you are Major Houlihan?"

Al explained, "Because that's who they see. You can see the truth but no one else can."

"Where is Major Houlihan?" Radar asked concerned.

Al explained, "She is living as Sam. She sees his reflection in the mirror. Oh, and she's a pistol too."

Sam gave a cockeyed look, "You like her, don't ya, Al?"

Al agreed, "She's military. Boy is she military."

Radar asked, "When will she be back?"

Al assured, "Major Houlihan will return to her life as soon as Sam fixes something."

The clerk looked about and wondered, "What's he here to fix?"

Al sucked in a breath, "We don't know yet. But, this is a top secret program, Corporal. I need you to not tell anyone who Sam is. If he fails to fix what he is here to fix, Sam and Margret will be stuck in each other's lives."

"Oh, I won't tell a sole," he nodded. "Are you military?"

Sam informed, "He's an Admiral, Radar."

"Wow, a real live Admiral," Radar stated amazed. "I never met anyone higher than colonel before." Radar looked at the loud clothing. Al's flashy yellow and black shirt really stood out. "Is that a new uniform?"

Al shook his head, "I'm in my civvies."

Radar suggested, "Those are some strange civvies."

Sam smirked, "I think Al has them tailored made."

"Matter of fact, I do," mentioned Al. He then opened the imaging room door, "I'll have Ziggy work on why you are here, Sam." Al stepped through the door and left in a bright flash of light.

Radar rubbed his eyes, "Did I just see that?"

Sam nodded, "Yup."

"Good," nodded Radar. "I was beginning to think I was hallucinating."

Sam assured, "You're not. But you can't tell anyone who I am."

Radar shrugged, "All I know is your name is Sam Beckett and you're a doctor."

Sam's gave a nod, "And that's all you need to know, Radar. Thanks for not telling anyone."

Radar simply replied, "I doubt anyone would believe me anyways. Heck, I don't even believe me." Then he walked through the door still wondering about his mental health.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment when Colonel Potter emerged from the operating room. He took a seat next to Sam and removed his mask.

"You did good in there, Margret," he stated.

Sam opened his eyes and glanced over, "Thank you, sir."

"Just make sure next time you don't go past your level of training," he informed. "You can get yourself in a peck of trouble doing that."

"I'll try not to," agreed Sam.

"Though…" Potter tailed off.

"Though what?" asked Sam.

Potter grinned, "You certainly did put Winchester in his place in there."

Sam gave a nod, "Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure."

"That is was," the old man laughed.

Winchester emerged followed by BJ and Hawke in tow. He looked over at Potter and Sam and grimaced.

"I hope we won't be making a habit of doing the doctor's job, Margret," stated Charles.

Sam puckered in thought, "I'll try not to."

BJ complimented, "Well, even though you went about your official level of training…You proved you can do surgery."

Hawkeye agreed, "Yes she did," he looked at Charles, "See what a little refined exercise in culture can produce. I trained her myself."

"You did not, Pierce," huffed Charles.

Sam stated, "Would you believe I actually did go to medial school…For a short time." And for Sam it was indeed a short time. He graduated in record time with a few degrees.

Charles scoffed, "Really, Margret? Why didn't you mention that before?"

Hawkeye stood with his hands on his hips and asked, "Why didn't you mention that before?"

Sam shrugged.

Potter mentioned, "Well, better get some shuteye people. We have a busy day ahead of us."

**Later**

Sam stood in the line for the mess hall waiting to get something to eat. He took note on how the other nurses treated him…Like he was a plague. They avoided him at all cost and referred to him by rank only. He found it alarming that the head nurse didn't seem to have a very good relationship going on with the nurses under her command. But that wasn't nearly as alarming as the pure torture Sam took from the trio who share a tent labeled "_The Swamp_."

The name should have been a red flag. It should have alarmed him right away as to the nature of the three. They were like a live version of the _Three Stooges _all rolled up into one long army themed adventure.

And just when Sam though he had seen it all, the corporal he never could have imagined to exist graced his presence in a poke-a-dot dress and high heels shoes. Corporal Klinger stood in line behind Sam wearing the women's clothing and holding a white handbag.

"Major," the corporal saluted.

Sam did a double take and asked, "What are you wearing?"

Klinger smiled, "Oh, you like? It's the new Betty collection from _Tiffany's_…Complete with spikes and matching handbag."

Sam couldn't help but ask, "Um…Why are you wearing that?"

"I crazy," he insisted. "I'm a section eight…"

Sam nodded and suddenly realized what Klinger was doing. He smirked stood back and looked at the outfit.

"I think if you added a shawl and shaved your legs, you might give yourself a nice soft more feminine appeal," laughed Sam. "Also, get some sanitary napkins and make sure you tell everyone you are having your period. That should do it!"

Klinger took a step back in surprise, "You're not mad?"

Sam chuckled, "I think it's pretty creative, Corporal."

The corporal grew annoyed, "Fine, now I need a whole other outfit. Thanks a lot," he huffed and walked back towards his tent.

Sam stood confused, "I was just trying to help."

Radar witnessed the event and walked up to Sam; he warned, "Major Houlihan always yells at him for being out of uniform."

Sam asked, "I'm supposed to yell at him?"

"I guess," stated Radar. "You are supposed to be Major Houlihan until she comes back…Right?"

Sam nodded, "Right." He looked over at him, "I'll remember to yell at him next time. So, where are from, Radar?"

**Later**

Radar found himself standing with Sam in line and simply chatting away. Radar found Sam grew up on a farm the same as he. And much to Radar's surprise, he had a lot in common with Sam.

Needless to say as Radar sat and ate with Sam at the table the enlisted and nurses all grew very aware. Radar would often eat with the doctors and the colonel but never with Major Houlihan.

Hawkeye stood in line and looked over the tables and found what appeared to be Radar and Margret chatting away having a great time. He couldn't understand it for Margret Houlihan always treated a corporal like…Well, a corporal.

"Hey Beege," state Hawkeye.

BJ asked, "What?"

He motioned towards the table, "Does that look a little strange to you?"

BJ spotted Radar chatting and laughing with who appeared to be their head nurse. He gave a shrug.

"I guess Margret has heart after all," he assumed. "You wanna know what Radar said to me yesterday?"

"What?" asked Hawkeye.

"Radar said to me in the operating room that she wasn't Margret. That she was a strange man instead," reported BJ.

"What?" asked Hawkeye. "Why would he say that?"

BJ shrugged, "Don't know."

The two doctors made their way to the table and sat down next to Radar and Sam who were then forced to abruptly end their conversation.

"So," asked BJ. "What are you two chatting up a storm about?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing much. The weather and stuff like that."

Sam had been explaining his theory of time travel to Radar who was fascinated by the whole experiment. He really wanted to hear more about the experiment and about the future but now he couldn't say a word.

BJ asked, "How are you feeling, Radar?"

"Good," he simply nodded. He looked at Sam, "Can we finish this conversation elsewhere?"

"Sure," agreed Sam.

Radar grinned, "Great, I'll show you my rabbits."

Sam asked, "You have rabbits here?"

Radar rose to his feet, "Oh yeah, Sam…Major…I'll show them to you."

Sam excused himself, "It appears I have some rabbits to look at. I'll see you doctors later." He got up and followed Radar out of the mess hall.

BJ asked, "Sam?"

Hawkeye shrugged, "Maybe they have nick names for each other."

BJ grew concerned, "Did that just happen. Did Hot Lips and Radar just go to look at bunny rabbits?"

Hawkeye sat rather confused, "Yeah…That just happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Radar brought Sam to the area he kept his rabbits and the other critters he had rescued during the war. Sam sat down on a small barrel and looked over the array of animals as Radar tended to them.

"You collected a lot," stated Sam impressed.

Radar nodded as he worked, "Many of the rabbits belong to local little kids who couldn't care for them. They asked me to take care of them for them."

Sam asked, "So, you are running an animal orphanage and the company clerk?"

He nodded, "I guess you could say that." He opened the cage and removed one of the rabbits. He sat down on another seat and petted the critter.

"So, how is time travel possible?" wondered Radar.

Sam looked about and found a piece of twine. He held it out straight before him.

"Imagine this string is a linear timeline. It starts at one end and end at another," he then crumpled the string into a ball, "But if we compress it into a ball we have the timeline intersecting at different points."

Radar pondered the theory, "Ah, that's kind of neat." He then placed the rabbit back, "So, what are you here to do, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea."

Radar wondered, "But you are doctor, right? Maybe you are here to fix people?"

"They have lots of doctors who far better at it than I am, Radar." stated Sam. He really no idea why he was there and so far neither did anyone else. "Besides, I got my degree but never went into medicine. I went into Quantum Physics instead."

"That's time travel?" asked Radar.

Sam nodded.

"What's the future like?" he wondered.

Sam assured, "This war will end in a few years. Then there will be others…"

"Other wars?" wondered Radar.

Sam nodded, "I'm afraid so. There will be this war in Vietnam…Much like the war here. My brother went to fight and he never came back home."

Radar stated, "I'm sorry you lost your brother."

"Me too," agreed Sam.

"So, no one else can see you but me," Radar gathered.

Sam nodded, "No one but you."

"What about Major Houlihan? Can she see you? Will she know what happened to her?"

Sam assured, "She will remember. Of course, no one will believe her…Except you."

"And that's not going to do much good," he stated.

"Why's that?" asked Sam.

Radar admitted, "Major Houlihan is a real," he looked about, "hard behind…If you know what I mean. She won't want to talk to me about it."

"I don't know," Sam smiled. "When she gets back, she might be grateful she will have someone to talk too."

**Meanwhile**

In the waiting room Major Houlihan frowned upon Al as he informed her that they no idea why Sam had leaped into her.

"So I could be stuck like this?" she waved her arms helpless.

Al assured, "Sam does have some help."

"You just said you didn't know what to do, Admiral."

Al informed, "A Corporal Walter Eugene O'Reilly can see Sam and is helping him."

"Radar?" she asked. "Radar can see him?"

"And me too," stated Al.

"Can I speak to Radar?" she pleaded.

Al wasn't sure, "It would take a lot of power to get you in the imaging room."

"Let me speak to Radar," she huffed.

Al warned, "That's way beyond protocol."

"Screw protocol…My life is at stake here!" she huffed.

Al assured, "We are doing everything in our power. We are waiting for the military to get us the documents from when you were in the 4077th. As soon as we have that information Ziggy can start the calculations."

Margret huffed, "Just hurry it up."

**MASH**

As Sam walked with Radar back from seeing the rabbits, Klinger made his presence known once more, this time he wore a long black wig with pigtails and was dressed like Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_.

"Major," he came to attention.

Radar stood rather embarrassed and tried to shoo his friend away, "Not now, Klinger."

"_Wizard of Oz_," stated Sam amused. He chuckled and looked at Radar who stood blushing. For Radar, Sam was quickly becoming a good friend and the last thing he wanted was a genius scientist to think all of his friends were…Crazy.

Klinger stated, "Am I in dress code now, Major?" He fully expected another tirade from the Major but Sam found him humorous instead.

Sam offered, "Believe it not I actually have some experience at that kind of thing. Come to my tent and I will pick something out for you."

Klinger stood baffled, "Are you sure, Major?"

Sam looked at Radar who buried his face in his hands. He then nodded assuring.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "why not?"

Klinger stated, "You hate it when I touch your clothes."

Sam looked to Radar who nodded as he turned red.

Sam stated, "Well, I changed my mind." He patted Klinger on the shoulder, "I have to give you credit for being able to walk in those shoes." Sam then continued by.

Klinger looked at Radar a bit baffled, "Is Major Houlihan okay?"

Radar snorted, "She's fine."

Klinger held up his arms, "Hey, what wrong with you?"

Radar huffed, "You are embarrassing me."

"How am I embarrassing you? I'm the one in the dress?" asked Klinger.

Radar huffed, "I just meet the greatest scientist next to Albert Einstein and you…" he censored himself.

Klinger asked, "Houlihan? She's not a scientist? She's a nurse!"

Radar huffed as he went by, "I know she's a nurse."

Klinger stood rather baffled. Major Houlihan, who he fully expected an ear full, walked away with a smile and Radar was rather upset. The whole world seemed topsy-turvy at that moment.

**Waiting Room**

In the waiting room stood a glass table with sliver metal chairs and scatted on the top of the table were files of old army records. Al sat across from Margret who was quickly becoming his favorite head nurse as well.

Oh, if only Al had been born ten years earlier and was in Korea instead of Vietnam. He would have taken a job as a chopper pilot and flew to the MASH 4077th just to see Margret. She was a fiery pistol and could catch the eye of any flyboy.

Margret poured over the files looking for any indication of what could go wrong. She found her own file and read it.

"I served until I retired," she stated. "After the war ended I went state side and served the VA."

Al nodded, "You have a long and highly decorated career, Major."

She corrected him, "I become a Lt. Colonel…Eventually."

Al read Colonel Potter's file, "Colonel Potter retires to a small community. He seems fine." he closed the file and placed it aside.

Margret found Hawkeye's file and she smirked, "Oh, I wonder what happened to you, Pierce. I bet you get busted for all those nurses you slept with." She opened the file and started to read. Her face drew long as she neared the end of the file and she gulped.

"What happened to Captain Pierce?" asked Al concerned.

"He becomes homeless and dies in nineteen fifty-five of exposure. He was committed at to VA a year after coming home." She grew pale, "Pierce has a mental breakdown."

"I guess it was too much for him," he stated and then looked at the file.

Margret just sat and shook her head, "I never would have expected that. Hawkeye Pierce is the best surgeon I have ever seen. Sure, he can be a pain in the rear but…"

Al suggested, "Maybe that is what Sam is there to fix?"

"How?" she wondered.

"I don't know yet," informed Al. "But I can inform Sam of what we discover here and he can start getting to work."

Tears ran down Margret's face, "I do not want Hawkeye Pierce to die alone on the streets after the war ends."

"Sam will find a way to prevent that," informed Al. "Trust him…He's changed so many lives for the better before."

Margret asked, "Is there a way where I can see what is going on in real time?"

Al suggested, "I can speak with Gushy to see..."

Margret asked, "Gushy? Ziggy and Gushy? Is there a crisis with names in the future as well a fashion?"

Al informed, "Ziggy is an acronym for a computer, like MASH is an acronym for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital."

"What does Ziggy stand for?" she wondered.

"Parallel Hybrid Computer," he informed.

Margret balked, "That's not Ziggy. That's PHC."

Al shrugged, "She prefers, Ziggy."

"She?" asked Margret.

"Ziggy is an artificial intelligence. She a computer with a thought process," he explained. "She prefers to be called Ziggy. I will go and tell Sam what we found out. I'll be back soon," he informed.

Margret nodded, "Just hurry." She then picked up Hawkeye's file and looked at the photo of her friend. She caressed the edges with her finger as she spoke, "I'm not letting you end up like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BJ Hunnicut and Hawkeye Pierce found Radar in the clerk's office tending to his duties. The pair casually approached the boy.

"Radar," greeted Hawkeye.

Radar assumed the pair was there for another odd and unusual request, he simply retorted, "No."

BJ stated. "We're not for anything, Radar. We just wanted to see how you're doing?"

Radar shrugged, "I'm fine."

Hawkeye crossed his arms, "What's going on between you and Hot Lips?"

Radar stood silently for a moment, "Um…Nothing."

"Why did you call her 'Sam'?" wounded BJ.

Radar shrugged and looked for an excuse, "Just a slip of the tongue."

Hawkeye suggested, "Something weird is going on here. Margret drove Klinger to tears by suggesting he wear a sanitary pad. Is she okay? I mean, is she okay mentally?"

BJ asked, "You do know the signs of mental illness?"

Radar replied, "What are the signs of mental illness?"

"Hallucinations, anxiety, odd behavior," started BJ.

Radar wondered, "Can I be ill?"

Hawkeye asked, "Why would you say that?"

Radar admitted, "I've been seeing things lately…Some strange things."

BJ took a seat on the corner of the desk and asked, "Like what?"

"Well," Radar wondered what he should talk about and now wondered if perhaps he was the one who was mentally ill. Maybe Sam didn't really exist and neither did Al. "I saw this strange dressed man. He claimed he was an Admiral and he was involved in a top secret military project."

BJ laughed, "Sounds like this strange dressed man is delusional."

Radar shook his head, "I don't think so. He disappeared into a flash of bright white light."

Hawkeye felt the corporal's forehead for any signs of a fever, "Temperature feels normal." He looked into Radar's eyes with a light, "Pupils are equal and reactive."

BJ asked, "You saw a strange man who disappeared into a bright flash of light? When was this?"

"Last night in the scrub room," stated Radar. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Why?" asked BJ.

"Because Major Houlihan and Sam…" he trailed off.

"Major Houlihan and Sam?" asked BJ concerned. "Who is Sam?"

Radar explained what he thought he could, "Sam Beckett…He's a genius and a doctor. He…" Radar trailed off again.

"He what?" asked BJ trying to gauge Radar's mental health. He was worried to say the least.

Radar decided to lie, "Sam Beckett is a friend of mine from back home. He's been writing to me lately."

"That's all?" asked BJ.

Radar used the cover, "He knows Major Houlihan as well."

"Oh," nodded Hawkeye. "You and Hot Lips have a mutual friend from back home. Is your friend good looking?"

Radar pondered, "Actually, yeah…He is."

BJ smirked, "And Major Houlihan likes him."

Radar shrugged, "I suppose. He's a great guy. He's really smart and has a lot of degrees."

"Ah," smirked Hawkeye. "And Hot Lips wants to you to fix her up with Sam?" He became coy, "Is 'Sam' you little code name for this 'top secret' project that you and Hot Lips are in cahoots on?"

Radar found it was the most logical and best way to help Sam would be to let them think Major Houlihan was trying to use him to get a date with his new friend. He nodded.

"I think they would make nice couple," he assured. "Sam's a heck of a lot better guy than Donald was."

Hawkeye teased, "Better than me?"

Radar pondered, "I think he could rival you the OR, sir."

Hawkeye grinned, "Really?"

"I bet he could," said Radar. He then confessed, "I wish you guys could meet, Sam. You would really like him. He's as smart as Albert Einstein."

BJ assured, "Well, maybe someday we will meet your friend. He sounds like a great guy, Radar." He patted Radar's shoulder now convinced there were no serious issues. "See ya later, Radar. And if you need to talk, me and Hawke are both around for ya."

"Thank you sirs," stated Radar relived.

**Meanwhile**

Gushy managed to prompt power to the imaging room and allow Major Houlihan access with Al to witness what was happening. Margret found she could not touch anyone or anything and no one could hear her. She stood in the middle of the virtual camp next to Al.

"This is incredible," she stated. "Where is Sam?"

Al played with the hand device, "We are centering on Sam now." The scene changed to her private tent as Sam was busy tending to her things. She found a man going through her dresser.

"Get him out of my things," demanded Margret.

Much to Sam's surprise he found he could hear her and he looked over at a woman standing in a white bodysuit next to Al.

"I can see and hear her, Al." he stated.

Al replied, "Ziggy says it has something to do with Radar. The boy's brainwaves are affecting the program significantly."

"But I didn't leap into Radar," argued Sam.

"Ziggy has established a connection with him, Sam." he replied.

Margret huffed, "Can you get out of my things?"

Sam smiled at her, "I was putting your things away and preparing for tomorrow. I have to live as you."

Margret held up her hands, "Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing a strange man go through my things."

Sam asked, "You mean like, Klinger?"

She huffed, "You didn't lend him anything?"

He shrugged, "Actually, I lent him one of your empty handbags. Don't worry, he give it back to you. You realize what he is doing?"

She huffed, "He's bucking for a section eight and driving me insane in the process."

Sam laughed, "I think the Swamp could drive someone insane much faster."

Margret gulped for it hit too close to home, "That's what you are here to stop."

Sam looked at Al.

"We went through the old military records," stated Al. "Dr. Benjamin Franklin Pierce will end up homeless within a few years after the war and dies of exposure. I also found reports from the physiatrist, his mental illness started here, in the 4077th and he seemed to be okay but it takes its toll when he gets home."

Sam asked, "How am I supposed to stop that, Al? He's not insane. But can see how someone could go insane here."

Al replied, "They are just blowing off steam. You saw what one of the operating sessions is like. Imagine doing that over and over again."

"I don't think I could," he admitted.

Margret asked, "Can you talk to him?"

Sam shrugged, "Major…You have very few friends here and most everyone avoids me. I leaped into a retarded man and got better treatment than I got as you."

Margret rolled her eyes, "Okay, I can be a little harsh at times." She then wondered, "Who else have leaped into?"

Sam pondered, "I've been a black man in the south, I've been a woman many times, and I've been doctors, truck driver..."

Al suggested, "The time you leaped into a pregnant woman and thought you were pregnant."

Sam countered, "I could feel that baby move."

Margret held up her hands, "Okay…You obviously have experience. How is Radar holding up?"

"He's doing really well," informed Sam. "He's a great kid."

"I know he's a great kid," she replied.

"When you leap back," stated Sam. "Tell him that."

"I will," she assured, "but what about Pierce? I'm not letting him end up like that."

Sam asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She suggested, "I've always had trouble opening up but maybe if you could get some sort of communications started with him…When we switch back I can just keep the ball rolling."

"I suppose we could try that," he agreed. "Do you and Captain Pierce have anything in common?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. You would gain access to the Swamp to really figure him out."

Sam asked, "Why don't you go visit him in that place?"

She huffed, "I'm not even allowed in there."

"Then how am I supposed to get in?" he wondered.

She suggested, "Invite him here for dinner."

Sam asked, "Here for dinner? Pierce's reputation precedes him…Aren't you worried he might try someone thing on you?"

She shook her head, "If he tried it will be on you, Dr. Beckett." She then admitted, "You are very good looking man. Too bad you didn't leap into Pierce."

"Why?" he asked.

She admitted, "I would go for you in heartbeat."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Sam met Radar in the line for the mess tent. Radar looked about before speaking to Sam to ensure they were not overheard.

"Have you figured out what you are here to do?" asked Radar.

Sam nodded, "I'm here to save Captain Pierce."

Radar grew wide-eyed, "What happens to Captain Pierce?"

"He doesn't do so well after he gets back home," informed Sam. "Al told me this morning his father died right after the war ended. I think between the war and losing his father…"

Radar asked, "He snapped?"

Sam nodded, "He ends up homeless." Sam purposely left out the year Hawkeye would die if he failed to intervene in order to spare Radar from more worry.

"Oh wow," Radar admitted, "I never would have guessed that. Captain Pierce is very close to his father. What do we do to stop his father from dying?"

Sam replied, "There is nothing we can do to stop that. It's Captain Pierce we are here to help. You have a very unusual mind, Radar. Ziggy has connected with you and that is what has allowed me to see Major Houlihan last night and I got to speak to her. I never get to speak to the people I leap into. Your mind is one in a billion, Radar."

Radar grinned, "Really? One in a billion?"

"You can do anything if you set your mind to it," assured Sam.

Radar blushed, "I'm not nearly as smart as you."

Sam assured, "Yes you are, Radar. You just don't know it yet."

Radar spotted the three doctors from the Swamp walking towards them, "Here comes Captain Pierce," he warned.

Hawkeye looked upon Radar and who appeared to be whispering to Margret. He assumed they were talking about this mysterious doctor that Radar mentioned prior.

"Major…Radar…Am I interrupting anything?" asked Hawkeye with a sneaky smirk.

BJ added, "Maybe something about a certain Doctor Beckett?"

Sam looked at Radar for an explanation.

Radar started, "I told them…"

Hawkeye interrupted, "All about this doctor you got your eyes on Hot Lips."

BJ asked, "So, tell us about Dr. Beckett? I understand he's a genius."

Sam puffed out his cheeks, "He's a bit of an idiot to be honest."

"Oh," grinned Hawkeye assuming there was some romantic trouble brewing. He really dreaded idea of Major Houlihan with another man but he could never understand why it bothered him so much. So, he made much fun of her love life.

Radar huffed, "No he's not."

Sam shook his head, "Sorry Radar but yes, Sam Beckett is a bit of an idiot. He did something really stupid and jumped into a project too soon and his made his mind into Swiss cheese. He has massive memory gaps."

"Dr. Beckett is a genius," he insisted. Radar was very troubled by Sam's own opinion of himself.

Sam shook his head, "He's not a genius anymore." He then looked at Pierce, "Um…How should I put this? Would you like to come to my tent for dinner?"

Hawkeye looked utterly shocked, "Me?" he asked.

Sam unenthusiastically nodded as he found himself asking Hawkeye out on a date.

"Is there a reason why?" Hawkeye wondered suspiciously.

Sam suggested, "Well, I don't really know you very well and maybe I should get to know you. I'm turning over a new leaf and trying to get along with everybody."

Winchester stood behind and wondered, "Is this due to a broken heart perhaps, Major? I mean why stoop so low just because things didn't work out with this…Genius?"

Radar huffed, "Sam is too a genius."

"I'm sure," Winchester rolled his eyes annoyed.

Sam tried a new approach, "Actually, I was thinking of starting a support group."

The three doctors looked at one another rather baffled.

"Support group?" asked BJ unsure.

"Yes," suggested Sam. "We officers all get together once a week and talk to one another and work through any issues. To help us work through the stress of being here."

Winchester remarked, "That's dumbest idea I have ever heard."

"Is not," huffed Radar.

"What's not?" asked a stern voice from behind. Colonel Potter had joined the mess line and found he only heard part of the conversation.

Winchester laughed, "Our dear sweet major has suggested we officers all get together one a week to air out our issues."

"That's not a bad idea," stated the Colonel.

Sam added, "It could also be used to support each other and help us get through the tough times. Like group therapy."

Winchester crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Group therapy?"

Colonel Potter loved the idea and gave a nod of approval, "I think that is a brilliant idea, Margret. Once a week we can all sit down and hash things out."

Hawkeye whispered to BJ, "Group therapy?"

BJ shrugged, "I couldn't hurt."

"Is there such a thing?" asked Hawkeye.

"There is now," stated BJ.

As they entered the tent they discovered a chess game had been set up on a table by the enlisted men who were entertaining themselves with a tournament.

Charles Winchester smiled brightly, "Ah chess…A more civilized game for civilized men." He looked upon the other doctors, "Would any of you boys fancy a round after breakfast?"

BJ shook his head, "Nope…Not my game."

Hawkeye could play but knew Charles was much better than he at the game and would rub it in tremendously.

"I'll pass," he simply stated.

The Colonel smirked, "You cheated last time, Major."

"I wasn't cheating," he insisted. "You just forgot your own moves."

Sam smiled every so brightly at Charles, "I'll play a game."

"Margret," he smiled back, "this is more of a man's game."

Sam became peeved, "You don't think I can play?"

"Well," he blushed, "it's just this is a man's game."

Radar huffed trying to help, "I bet Major Houlihan could bet the pants off Major Winchester."

"She most certainly could not," insisted Charles annoyed.

Radar looked at Sam pleadingly.

Sam stated rather amused, "Well, we won't know unless we actually play."

"Challenge accepted, Major," agreed Charles fully expecting a short game against the nurse.

**Later**

Margret and Al returned to the imaging room to see how things were progressing. They found Sam sitting across from Charles in a heated battle of the wits. Chess was never Margret's game but she found Charles attitude towards women playing the game most obnoxious. She was rather pleased to see Sam put Charles in his place as well as the perspiration running down Charles's crown.

"You know, I could never beat Charles at chess," she informed Al.

Sam could see and hear them but needed to ignore them at the time for he was locked in the game.

"Sam is excellent at chess," stated Al as he studied the board.

Charles moved a piece, "Check." He thought he had boxed Major Houlihan into a corner.

Sam moved another piece, "Check mate." He simply won the game and in very short time.

Charles looked at the board and his mouth dropped, "No!"

BJ clapped from his perch, "Margret beat Charles at chess. Glory days are here again."

"She did not beat me," he then looked at Sam, "two out of three," he offered.

Sam shook his head, "I'm done playing for today. Maybe we can play tomorrow?"

Charles grimaced, "Fine, tomorrow it is and I won't be so easy on you."

Hawkeye laughed, "Easy? You weren't easy on her."

Charles lied, "I was taking it easy on her…I assure you."

Sam smirked, "I hope so because that was just too easy."

Charles glared at him across the table, "This isn't over yet. Tomorrow we have a rematch."

"If you say so," shrugged Sam. He looked up at Al and Margret and then spotted Radar staring at the Major wearing a very revealing white bodysuit. "Radar," Sam called out, "I believe we have some rabbits to tend too." Sam got up to excuse himself.

"Right," Radar nodded still staring at the Major.

Margret knew no one else could see her and found the stares annoying; she huffed, "Could you cut it out, Corporal?"

Radar looked down at his feet from embarrassment, "Sorry ma'am."

Sam quickly took his arm, "Come on, Radar." He quickly led the boy out of the mess tent.

After they had gone Colonel Potter stood and asked, "Anyone else find that kind of strange?"

BJ nodded, "It's been going on for two days now."

"Hmm," he pondered, "What are those two up too?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Radar led Sam, Al and Major Houlihan to where he kept the rabbits for a private conversation.

Margret huffed once more, "Radar, please stop staring at me. It's just a bodysuit."

Radar huffed back, "But I can see all your curves."

Margret retorted, "You should see Sam in it…Talk about 'curves.'"

Al injected, "There is nothing we can do about the suit, Radar. That's the suit Sam was wearing he went into the project. When they leap back, the Major will be back in uniform."

"Well," huffed Radar embarrassed, "I wish she was in uniform now."

Following that statement the strangest thing happened. The white bodysuit that Margret was forced wear turned into a green uniform. She and Sam stood in identical uniforms with the name Houlihan over the left breast pocket.

Al gasped, "How did that happen?"

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea."

"Am I back?" asked Margret excited.

Al looked at his hand device, "No, you have not leaped back. It's just Radar has made a mental connection with Ziggy and Ziggy complied by placing a virtual uniform on the Major. You are still wearing the bodysuit but now the imaging room is proving you with an addition lawyer of clothing."

Sam informed, "You are subconsciously connected to Ziggy. The world's first Artificial Intelligence, Radar."

Al read off more findings, "Radar's brainwaves have fully synchronized with Ziggy. This has never before, Sam."

"I didn't mean to do anything," stated Radar and bit concerned. He was growing fearful of the news for he didn't really know what most of it meant.

Sam assured, "It's not your fault, Radar. It's just you have a very unusual mind and you can communicate with Ziggy. It's actually rather fascinating."

Margret asked, "What about Pierce? Did we change his future yet?"

Al looked at the hand device and then hit the side as it froze once more. The device whined slightly as he nodded.

"Yup, he doesn't die until nineteen seventy five," stated Al. "That's twenty more years."

"Die?" asked Radar. "You never said he died," he accused Sam.

Sam assured, "Initially he died in nineteen fifty five but now we have already pushed that back and got him another twenty years."

Margret asked concerned, "Does he still get ill?"

Al nodded, "He still battles shell shock and mental illness but handles it better."

Sam asked, "So why haven't I leaped?"

Al looked at the hand device and shrugged, "Ziggy has no calculations. She doesn't know."

Margret wondered, "Maybe you are here to help another person too?"

"Who?" he wondered.

She shrugged, "I have no idea. What did you do to help Pierce so far?"

"I set up group therapy and asked him to dinner," he informed. He then looked at Al, "I can leap now. I don't have to have dinner with Captain Peirce.

Radar wondered, "What happens to everyone else?"

Al read off the list on the device, "Colonel Potter retires and lives out a long happy life. You go back to your farm. Klinger stays in Korea with his new wife. They look for her family. The Chaplin losses his hearing towards the end of the war and is eventually discharged within a year. Major Houlihan has a long career as a nurse."

"I reach lt. colonel," she injected.

Al continued, "Captain Hunnicut returns home to California and Winchester returns home as well. There is nothing here. We saved Captain Peirce and you should be leaping Sam."

"Maybe there is more?" asked Radar.

Sam suggested, "Or maybe you are the reason I am not leaping, Radar?"

"Me?" he scoffed. "Al just said I go home."

"You have connected to Ziggy," he informed. "Maybe you are preventing me from leaping?"

Margret looked at Radar and pleaded, "Let him leap, Corporal."

"I'm not doing it," he insisted. "It's not me." Frustrated he took off his cap and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "I'm not doing it. I'm not ready…"

"Ready for what?" asked Sam.

"To let you go," he insisted. "I never had a big brother. Everyone here treats me like a kid…But you don't." He then argued, "Twenty years more is not enough. Captain Pierce shouldn't have to go crazy. He deserves more than that. He deserves better than that!"

Margret soothed him, "I agree with you, Radar. I wish we could do more but we have done the best we can."

"No we haven't," he yelled. "We haven't done enough. We need to do more!" Tears started to run down Radar's cheek as his anger boiled up. He had a chance to do far more for his friends and he felt like a failure. He sat down on a barrel and just started to cry.

Margret tried to sooth him by placing her arms around him but her arms went right through him.

Frustrated she yelled out, "I can't even touch anyone! How am I supposed to help people if I can't touch them?"

Just then a bright white light engulfed them. It only lasted for a few seconds and then it was gone.

Sam looked at Al and asked, "What just happened?"

Al started to read off the information, "Sam, this isn't good. Ziggy has lost total control."

"What?" asked Sam.

"Ziggy has lost total control of the experiment, Sam," he informed. "She's not running it anymore."

"Then who is?" asked Sam.

Al read off the device, "Radar."

"What?" asked Sam.

Margret knelt down to him as he sat still crying. She knew she couldn't touch him but went to make a motion when she found her hand made solid contact with his.

She simply stared at her hand, "Um…Radar?" she spoke softly.

He looked at his hand and then he was able to touch her in return, "You're back, Major."

Al nodded, "Major Houlihan is no longer in the imaging room, Sam. She has leaped back."

Sam asked, "Then why am I still here?"

Margret rose to her feet and gently placed her hand against Sam's skin, "Oh my God, I can touch you and see you. And you are still wearing my clothes."

Sam asked, "Can you touch Al?"

She motioned towards Al but discovered her hand went right through him.

"I guess not," she explained. She knelt back down to Radar, "Radar…What did you do? Please, talk to me!"

Radar looked up and shrugged, "I don't know what I did. I can't control it either."

Margret soothed him, "It's okay, Radar. Your mind has connected to something I cannot even imagine. We will work together to undo this. Okay?"

Al added, "Sam, you are actually here. You are yourself now. They can see you."

Sam looked at Radar and Margret, "I can't tell them the truth. I might not ever leap out."

Al came up with a plan, "Radar is the company clerk. He can fake some orders to show you have been transferred here. Major Houlihan can provide a cover story until we can find a way to disconnect Radar from the experiment."

Radar sucked in a deep breath, "I can do that."

Sam gulped, "What's my cover story?"

Margret suggested, "You're a doctor who has been sent to aid the 4077th." She then grinned, "And you can be my fiancé."

Al laughed, "You can be Mr. Houlihan," as he pointed to the name on the uniform.

Sam scolded, "That's not funny, Al."

**Later**

Al went back to see if Gushy could find a way to separate Radar's mind from the program while Margret snuck Sam into her tent and got a new uniform for him to wear. Radar had gone to the clerk's office and started work on the fake orders. With everything as ready to go as possible Major Houlihan was now faced with the task of getting Sam past Colonel Potter.

Sam changed into a uniform that lacked any insignia or name. It was a basic enlisted man's uniform from storage. He walked with Margret to the clerk's office to get his documents to sneak into the 4077th.

Radar waited for them with the file.

As they walked through the door Margret called, "You got those forms, Corporal?"

"Yes ma'am," he handed her the file. He looked at Sam, "I'm not keeping you here on purpose. I don't know how to…"

"It's okay, Radar." Sam assured, "I know it's not on purpose and we must be careful separating you and Ziggy. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. We will get through it even if it takes some time."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sam," he corrected. "To you it's 'Sam.'"

"Sam," nodded Radar still feeling very guilty.

Margret reminded him, "Sam is a mutual friend of ours. He's a doctor and is here to help out temporary. You gave him a rank of Captain, right?"

"Captain Beckett," he assured. "It's all in there."

"Good," she smiled, "I never realized just how special you were until now, Radar. Now, Sam and I will take it from here. You just relax."

"Yes ma'am," he gave a nod.

Margret looked at Sam, "Ready handsome?"

He sighed, "As I'll ever be."

"Let's go meet your new CO," she led him through the door into Colonel Potter's office.

"Oh boy," sighed Sam.

**Potter's Office**

The Colonel was sitting behind his desk when Margret Houlihan walked in with a strange man in tow.

"Colonel," stated Margret as she held the file hoping the Colonel would not discover it was a fake.

"Major," he looked up and his eyes settled on the stranger. "Can I help you?"

Houlihan went right to the cover story and said, "I would you to meet the new doctor that HQ has sent here to temporarily help us out. Doctor…I mean Captain Sam Beckett."

Sam went to shake his hand when Margret stopped him.

"Salute," she whispered.

Sam quickly saluted, "Sir."

The Colonel sat back in his chair, "At ease solider." He looked him up and down, "So you're Beckett?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir."

"I heard about you," he informed.

Sam asked concerned, "What did you hear, sir?"

"That you are mutual friend of Radar and Major Houlihan," he looked at Margret, "You and Radar haven't been in cahoots to get the man transferred here…Were you?"

Margret played on the assumption, "Well, he a very smart man."

"All those secret meetings by the bunnies?" asked Potter.

Margret went along with the act, "Busted."

He looked at Sam, "Where is your uniform, son?"

Margret replied for him, "Lost…On the way in. You know how the military can lose luggage."

Sam nodded, "You would be amazed on how the military can lose things."

Potter gave a chuckle, "How true that is. Welcome to the 4077th, Captain. I'll place you in the Swamp with the other doctors."

Sam sighed, "Oh boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Major Houlihan had Radar order insignia and a name badge for Sam so he could blend in better. Sam hoped he would leap long before he would need those items but only time would tell for now his life was in Radar's hands.

Margret was a true trooper. Even in another top secret project she still came shining through. She led Sam to the Swamp to formally introduce him to the men.

Sam complained on the way, "Why not get me a VIP tent or something?"

"That would look suspicious, Captain." she informed.

Sam puffed out his cheeks, "But the Swamp is…"

"I know," she assured with a wave of the hand.

Sam made last ditch effort, "Can't I stay with you?"

"That would look even more suspicious," she countered. They arrived at the Swamp and opened to door. Houlihan led Sam inside.

"Captains, Major," she greeted.

The three lay about their cots doing next to nothing and looked up.

"This is Captain Samuel Beckett. He's been sent her by HQ to help fill in temporarily." She stood and prayed they would buy the excuse and not start questioning too much.

Hawkeye looked the man over, "No rank?"

"The military lost my uniform," replied Sam. "Along with a number of other things," he muttered.

Margret stated, "His luggage was lost and replacements are coming. We should all be honored to have Doctor Beckett…I mean Captain Beckett with us. The man is a genius."

Sam whispered to her, "I have massive memory gaps due to the project."

"You're still a genius," she whispered back.

"I would have to disagree," he informed.

BJ smirked, "Oh, so you are Radar's friend. The genius he was telling us about!"

Sam smiled nervously, "Radar tends to overdo it a bit. I'm not a genius."

Winchester grinned mischievously, "Oh come now…You are with your own kind here. I am man of good breeding and highly educated. You play chess by any chance?"

Margret smirked, "Sam taught me to play…That's how I was able to beat you so easily."

Sam miffed, "No wonder people go insane here."

"Sam?" asked Hawkeye. He wasn't sure why but suddenly he was rather jealous of Sam. Surely, there must be something wrong with this man for Margret liked him and she only liked men who seemed…Crazy.

Sam held out his hand to Hawkeye, "I prefer 'Sam.' It's nice to meet you Captain Pierce."

Hawkeye shook the hand, "'Hawkeye' and how did know my name?"

"It's on your uniform," stated Sam pointing behind him.

Hawkeye looked over his head and found the uniform but his name badge was buried under the cloth. He was puzzled.

BJ offered a hand, "BJ Hunnicut. Everyone calls me 'BJ.'"

"Pleasure," stated Sam. He looked at the still, "You boys make your own, huh?"

BJ went to the still and poured a glass of booze for his guest and then handed it to him.

"Try it," he offered. "It's got a nice bite."

Sam took the glass and took a small sip. He nearly chocked.

"You might want to bring the flame down a bit and cook it slower," he suggested.

"Hey, it serves its purpose," stated BJ.

Sam agreed, "That is does." He placed the drink on the cold stove and motioned towards the empty cot, "That's where I sleep?"

"It's all yours," stated BJ.

Margret suggested, "I'll get you some extra uniforms and things for your stay, Captain." She seemed very pleasing in manners and she smiled at Sam like he was a dear long lost friend.

Hawkeye certainly didn't like how Margret seemed all gushy over Sam. He began to suspect he was the target of her affections and she conned Radar into helping her get her friend transferred to the 4077th.

"There's a foot locker you can use," stated Hawkeye.

Sam took a seat on the bed and looked about, "I guess this will do for a while."

Hawkeye asked, "Going someplace?"

Sam nodded, "I'm only here temporarily. I'll be going to my next assignment soon."

BJ wondered, "So you just go from MASH unit to MASH unit filling in?"

Sam replied, "Something like that."

"I bet Radar is excited to have you here," stated BJ.

Sam explained, "I'm the big brother he never had. But he knows it only temporary."

**Later**

Sam had managed to settle into his new surrounding in the Swamp. He actually would have preferred to have remained in Major Houlihan's tent for it was far cleaner and nicer over all.

Charles started his record player and was listening to loud music. The man seemed oblivious to the fact it annoyed everyone else including Sam.

Sam reached over the turned the player down to a softer level.

Charles huffed, "Do not touch my phonograph."

Sam replied, "You have the volume up a tad too loud. I was just turning it down."

"I prefer it at that level," snorted Charles.

Sam suggested, "Then why not get a pair of headphones and listen to it that way?"

"Headphones?" scoffed Charles. "You cannot get the full effect of the orchestra with headphones."

"Okay," Sam held up a hand. "I think I will go for a walk then."

BJ and Hawkeye both perked up.

"I'll come with you," stated BJ.

"Me too," agreed Hawkeye.

The two rose to their feet.

"Ever been to the officer's club?" asked BJ putting on his GI jacket.

"Not yet," stated Sam.

"Let's go," replied BJ.

The three men exited the tent as Charles turned his player up even louder than before.

As they walked away Sam let out a sigh, "How do you put up with that?"

"Booze," stated Hawkeye. "Lots of booze."

BJ wondered, "So, where do you know Radar from?"

Sam explained, "We both come from families that run farms."

"Ah," nodded BJ assuming they were neighbors. "So, you really a genius?"

Sam shrugged, "Not really."

BJ wondered, "Did they ever test your IQ?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, but I don't remember what it was."

Hawkeye asked, "Where did you go for medicine?"

"Harvard," recalled Sam.

BJ laughed, "Oh, so did Charles. You should see how he waves that degree around like it's a pedigree."

"A degree is nothing more than a piece of paper," replied Sam. "You can graduate last and sill be called a doctor."

Hawkeye nodded, "I knew one of them," as he recalled Frank.

They walked into the club and found Father Mulcahy playing the piano. He looked over at his friends and spotted someone new. He stopped playing.

"Hawkeye, BJ…I see you have a new friend," the father cheered.

BJ started, "Father Mulcahy, meet Captain Sam Beckett."

Mulcahy greeted, "It's nice to meet you, Captain. Beckett? Do you know John Samuel Beckett from Indiana?"

Sam gulped for that was his father, "I do have relatives there," he nodded.

The father grinned, "Really? Well, John Beckett is a friend of mine."

Sam nodded, "So he is."

"He's a good man," he nodded. "His wife had a baby not long ago."

Sam nodded, "So she did."

"I'm still waiting for the picture," the father replied.

"I'm sure you will get it, father." Sam then asked, "Mind if I give it a whirl?"

"Help yourself," the father stated and rose from the bench.

Sam took a seat and started to play.

Hawkeye stood back and grimaced, "This guy plays the piano too?"

BJ stated, "He's good." He paused for a moment, "I like him. He's a likeable guy."

Hawkeye made a face, "Yeah, he is likeable. Smart, courteous, good looking…With this guy here I don't have a chance with the nurses."

BJ laughed, "What makes you think you had a chance to begin with, Hawke?"

"Did you see the way Hot Lips just about fell over him?" asked Hawkeye.

BJ smirked, "If I didn't know any better I would say you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous of him," insisted Hawkeye. He then backtracked, "Not that jealous." He crossed his arms, "Okay…I'm jealous. How do we get rid of him?"

BJ laughed, "Who would you rather have? Sam or Charles as your tent mate?"

Hawkeye pondered in thought as BJ looked surprised.

"I'm thinking," he replied. "Let's see how he does in the OR."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A new wave of casualties hit the MASH 4077th. But this time Major Houlihan was back in her own life and Sam had to be a surgeon. Sam found Margret had positioned herself to be his nurse in case he needed help operating for she knew he was not a practicing medical doctor.

Now with Major Houlihan assisting Dr. Beckett in the OR, Charles had a reason to despise the new doctor for he not only took his favorite nurse away he also seemed to be gaining better reputation as well.

Charles heard all about the piano playing from the other nurses who seemed spellbound by the new doctor. Matter of fact, all the personnel seemed spellbound including Margret who just adored Sam. Charles looked over to the next table from his perch and spied the pair working together. Charles decided to try to knock Sam down a notch or two.

"I understand you were playing piano in the officer's club earlier, Captain Beckett?" stated Charles.

Sam nodded, "A little." Sam had played Carnegie Hall at the tender age of nineteen but he omitted that fact.

"And yet you wanted me to turn my phonograph down," he stated bitterly.

Sam replied, "It was just a little too loud. One can enjoy music without it blaring away like that. It's not rock-n-roll after all."

"Rock and roll?" scoffed Charles. "That filthy music the kids play!"

"It's actually a combination of blues and classical," he informed.

"It is not," huffed Charles. "You don't play any of that…Rock and roll…Do you, Captain?"

Sam nodded, "Matter of fact I do…Love Buddy Holly."

"Who?" asked Charles.

Sam sung some of the song Peggy Sue to the audience.

Charles rolled his eyes, "The most ridiculous music to date."

"Don't worry," replied Sam, "some of the music gets worse."

"Not what I needed to hear," stated Charles.

Margret smiled at Sam as she handed him the clamp, "You have a lovely voice, Sam."

"Thank you, Margret." He grinned back pleased.

She then whispered, "Better pull back that artery and check behind it."

Sam nodded, "Thanks."

Colonel Potter asked, "Do you know any Jack Judge?"

Sam sang, "It's a long way to Tipperary, but my heart is right there…"

The Colonel joined in, "It's long way to Tipperary. It's a long way to go…"

The pair finished singing a section of the verse and Charles was about ready to hit the door and leave.

The old colonel grinned from behind his mask, "You seem to know a lot about music, son."

Sam nodded, "I have a doctoral degree in music as well."

"I'll be buggered," stated the Colonel. "I'm still waiting for your complete records to come. How many degrees you got there, Captain Beckett?"

Due to the memory loss Sam had to think as he paused, "A medical degree, music, a doctorate in physics, another chemistry, one in art, what else did I take?" He thought hard trying to recall but could not.

Winchester asked, "You have five degrees?"

Sam nodded, "I think so."

Margret wondered, "How many of those are doctorates?"

"All…I think," he replied. "Al would know more," he added.

She smiled, "Al told me that you were a child prodigy genius. You're IQ is 267."

Sam wondered, "Is that high?"

She nodded.

Charles huffed, "You don't recall your own IQ score and cannot tell what it means?"

Sam shrugged, "I have some memory issues lately…Too much booze from the still in the Swamp."

Margret whispered, "Al explained that to me as well. We will get you through this."

"Thank you, Margret." he smiled from behind his mask.

Hawkeye stood silently annoyed and angry at himself. Sam Beckett was the dream doctor any surgeon would want in their midst and yet he wanted him to go away for he seemed to have Margret Houlihan in his hand. He couldn't understand Sam. How could anyone that smart not even remember how many degrees he had? How come Margret Houlihan knew his IQ level and who on earth was Al?

**Later**

Sam sat with Margret and Radar for dinner in the mess tent. Radar liked having Sam and the Major together and noticed they got along rather well. He also noticed BJ seemed to really like Sam too but was alarmed when Hawkeye seemed a bit cold and he couldn't understand why. It simply never occurred to Radar that Hawkeye would be jealous of Sam.

Hawkeye asked, "So, looking forward to your next assignment…Sam?"

He replied, "Not sure…I never know what it's gonna be until I'm there."

"The 5063rd is looking for help," added Hawkeye.

Sam countered, "But I may not be a doctor on my next assignment."

Hawkeye found the statement odd and pondered, "What else would you be?"

Sam shrugged, "I can be anything…A truck driver, a pilot, a scientist, a musician, a solider…Anything. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. Nothing is impossible."

"Here, here," cheered BJ raising his coffee cup.

"Anything?" asked Hawkeye digging at the food on his tray.

"You would be amazed," Sam informed. "Nothing is impossible."

Charles sat at the end of the table, rolled his eyes and complained, "If nothing is impossible than how did you get stuck here with us?"

Sam looked at Radar and simply stated, "There are some minds in the world that are more powerful than they themselves even realize. Brilliant, great minds who really can do anything if given the chance."

"What a bunch of mindless dribble," Charles muttered under his breath.

Just then the imaging room door opened and Al walked through. He immediately looked for Sam.

"Sam," called out Al. "Ziggy thinks she might have a solution."

Sam, Radar and Margret all turned to see Al and much to their surprise so did everyone else in the tent.

Corporal Max Klinger had just gotten his food and stood right behind Al. He wore a white nurse's outfit and his mouth dropped.

"Where did this clown come from?" asked Klinger. He looked Al over and walked around him. "Boy, with that outfit you get that section eight."

Radar huffed, "Klinger! You can see him?"

BJ stated surprised, "Everybody can see him. Who are you?"

Al looked at Sam and made the most worried face.

"That's Al," replied Sam. "He's my friend. Oh, and he's an Admiral, Klinger." He looked at Radar, "You have completely taken over the project now, Radar."

"I didn't mean too," he sat worried. "It's not on purpose."

Colonel Potter asked, "What is going on, son?"

Sam informed, "I'm a time traveler from the future and the computer that controls the project has connected on a level never seen before with Radar and your corporal now controls the project. Margret and Radar have been helping me. The side effect of time travel is memory loss. That's why I don't remember things."

"Sam" warned Al, "this isn't good. If they know then the chances of you leaping is down to zero."

Sam disagreed, "Ziggy is wrong, Al. Radar is control and he controls when I leap. He's not ready to let me leap yet. He doesn't know why and neither do I but Radar has total control."

Radar stated, "I don't want control."

Al assured, "We think we have found a way to separate Radar from Ziggy but it could be risky."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not risking Radar to leap."

Hawkeye asked confused, "Leap? Leap where?" He began to wonder if perhaps he was hallucinating but then again, so was did everyone else.

Margret explained, "Through time. He leaps through time. I was in the future when Sam was here living my life."

"What?" asked Hawkeye rather baffled.

Margret tried to explained, "Only Radar could see him then."

Al insisted, "We need to separate Radar's mind from the project, Sam. You could be trapped here."

"Then I will be trapped here," stated Sam. "Pulling Radar out before he is ready could strip him of his consciousness. I will not do that to him."

Radar insisted, "I'm not doing this on purpose. I swear I'm not."

Sam assured, "I know you are not doing this on purpose, Radar. As I said, you have a one in a billion mind and you have allowed everyone here to see me and Al. That's an incredible feat." He patted his hand, "As I said, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. I mean anything."

Charles rose to his feet to investigate this strange, loudly dressed man with a cigar. He walked up and his hand went right through Al's image.

"He's not real," assessed Charles. "It's some sort of…Illusion."

Al miffed, "Actually major…I'm a hologram. I'm in a special room that allows me to interact with Sam and Radar. And, I'm an Admiral…Don't do that again." He explained to Sam, "Gushy thinks we might be able to separate Radar from Ziggy if we shut everything down and reboot. There is a risk that Radar's mind could be stripped in the process."

"Stripped?" asked Radar. "What do you mean by stripped?"

"It means you could lose all your mental capacity. It would be like lobotomy," stated Al.

"Lobotomy?" asked Hawkeye concerned. "You…Whoever you are…You are talking about giving Radar a lobotomy."

Al shook his head, "No Captain Pierce, we do not want to harm Radar. But there is possibly that could happen if we shut everything down on our end and restart it. Radar needs to know about that possibility."

Sam huffed, "You tell Gushy he is not to do anything without Radar's approval. The only way we try something that dangerous is with Radar's permission."

"I got it, Sam." Al agreed. He opened the imagining room door, "I'll be back with an update later." With a flash of light Al then disappeared.

Hawkeye sat and looked at Sam, "You really are from the future?"

Sam nodded.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

Margret informed, "To save you, Pierce."

"Me?" he asked.

She nodded, "And he did."

Hawkeye wondered, "But how?"

Sam smiled, "Actually, I think Margret did more to save you than me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The senior officers, Radar and Sam all gathered in Colonel Potter's office for a briefing. Colonel Potter looked at Sam as he was still a bit confused but understood that somehow Radar was in danger.

"Exactly what are we involved in, Captain?" asked Potter.

Margret confessed, "He's not really a captain."

Potter looked for an explanation.

She admitted, "Radar and I faked his file." Margret saw no reason to keep deceiving her friends now the project had been exposed.

Sam added, "At the orders of an Admiral. Al is a Rear Admiral and in charge of the project I created. Let me start from the beginning. The project is called 'Quantum Leap' and Al represents the Department of Defense. This is a military project in quantum physics. I was pressured to prove my theory of time travel or lose funding. I took a risk and went into a device called the quantum accelerator. It worked but I have no control over it and Ziggy, the computer that is supposed to control the project has limited control. My only hope of returning back home is to complete whatever task I am given in hopes that I will leap back. In this case, Radar who has very unique mind has connected with Ziggy on a subconscious level and has completely taken over the project." He looked at corporal, "Radar. You are best chance at getting home. You have the power to send me home and disconnect yourself from Ziggy but you it's locked away inside your sub consciousness."

Radar asked, "I have the power to send you back home, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "You're my best shot at it."

"What happens if I can't?" he asked.

"I stay here as I am," he informed.

Radar asked, "You would never get back home then?"

Sam shook his head, "No but Al thinks if they can disconnect you from Ziggy that I would start leaping again and that would at least give me the chance at getting home. But, that is very risky and could cause significant brain damage to you."

Radar looked about, "I don't know how to undo this. I didn't mean to do any of it."

"I know you didn't," assured Sam. "We need to work on you being able to control this."

"I don't know how!" huffed Radar.

Sam asked Potter, "Colonel, as you know this is a top secret military project gone very wrong. It's possible that Radar could gain control if we use hypnosis to open his subconscious mind. But, I don't know how to do that and you need someone you can trust who is very good at hypnosis. Is there anyone you know who can help us?"

The colonel looked at the other doctors for their thoughts.

"Sidney," stated Hawke. "He's the only one I would trust with Radar's mind."

BJ nodded, "I agree. Radar is in serious trouble," he looked at Sam, "And so are you, Sam. You need to get out of this project that you are trapped in and go home too."

Charles huffed, "I cannot believe you all are buying this. This is a fake…It's some sort of joke. Time travel is not possible."

Margret huffed, "I was there. I was in nineteen ninety-nine. I read our old files. I got to see things to do not exist yet. I know it's possible…Believe me."

Charles stated, "Perhaps it was a dream or a hallucination, Margret."

She countered, "When I was there I could touch Al. He was solid to me. Here, I can't touch him because he is in the future." She instead, "It was real. I spent two days there and I saw Sam's project. It's real…I even saw the accelerator and we cannot build anything like that yet."

BJ stated, "I believe Sam is from the future."

Charles asked, "Why would you believe that, Hunnicut?"

He explained, "Radar does have a unique gift for seeing things before it happens, Margret would not make something like that up and after seeing Al and your arm go right thought him in the mess tent…I believe him."

Margret added, "Being that Sam's project is top secret, we have to keep this as top secret too. We cannot tell anyone what happened."

Charles still skeptical rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't phantom trying to explain this to anyone."

The colonel stated, "I will bring in Sidney to help. Until then, Radar you just try to keep calm and relaxed, son. Dr. Beckett…You're fine surgeon. We will keep your cover as Captain Beckett and you will remain here. I won't file a report until this is resolved. We all would like to go home, Dr. Beckett. I see no reason to prevent you from going home too."

"Thank you, Colonel." nodded Sam. He asked off hand, "Could I have my own tent for my stay here?"

Colonel Potter asked, "What's the matter with the Swamp?"

Sam made a face.

Margret started to laugh, "Oh come now, Sam. Al told me all about the people you leapt into and how you lived in some pretty rough places. I'm sure you can handle the Swamp."

Sam looked at Radar, "Can you have me and Margret leap again. She can live in the Swamp and I can stay in her tent."

"No!" pleaded Margret wide-eyed.

**Later**

Major Winchester still wasn't sure about Sam Beckett or the project as he tended to his duties in the camp. As he made his way to the recovery ward Corporal Rizzo, the company mechanic with the eye for business came running up to him. He suddenly started walking with the Major as he chomped on a fat cigar.

"Major," the Corporal greeted.

"Corporal," stated Winchester annoyed.

"I was wondering…You know Dr. Beckett pretty well, right?" he asked.

Winchester rolled his eyes, "I merely associate with him."

"Well," Rizzo continued, "seeing as the good doctor is from the future and all and he's in your tent I was wondering if perhaps you could give me some stock tips."

Major Winchester came to a halt and huffed, "First of all, Corporal…I highly doubt Captain Beckett is from the future and secondly that is the most unethical thing I have ever heard."

"I was just wondering…"

Winchester huffed, "Go!" He pointed behind the man, "Now!"

"Yes sir," Rizzo walked away disappointed.

The Major stood and pondered, "If Beckett is from the future he would know what stocks to buy." A crooked smile crept across Winchester's face. "Maybe he's from the future after all?" he pondered.

As Major Winchester stood in the middle of the camp pondering his next move the imaging room door opened and Al appeared not far away from the Major.

Al huffed, "Center me on Sam," he then hit the device and gave a disturbed face for Ziggy no longer had the ability. He looked over at Winchester, "Do know where Sam is?"

Winchester smirked, "He's in the Swamp teaching the boys how to use a still." He walked over to Al.

Al asked, "Where do I find the Swamp?"

"I'll show you," offered Winchester. He started to walk with Al in the direction. "So, Admiral…I never got a chance to formally introduce myself. "I'm Major Charles Winchester the Third."

"Admiral Allen Calavicci," he gave a nod as he walked. Al certainly wasn't used to having to walk about to imaging room just to find Sam but with Ziggy losing control to Radar, the computer could not find anything inside the camp.

Charles stated curiously, "I'm rather skeptical to be honest. Time travels sounds so…Obscure. Are you really from the future?"

Al nodded, "The year is nineteen ninety-nine."

Winchester asked, "What is the future like?"

Al shrugged, "Some things have changed from nineteen fifty-three but most remained pretty much the same."

"Ah," Winchester played it cool. "Any companies on the horizon that make a big splash?"

Al pondered the question, "Computers become big." He then asked, "Why are asking?"

Winchester shrugged, "Just curious."

Al bit on his cigar and became suspicious as he explained, "Sam is not leaping through time to make people rich. He's leaping through time to correct what went wrong. He's saved hundreds of lives. He never asked for anything in return. He just wants to go home."

"Don't we all?" asked Winchester. He arrived at the Swamp, "You will find my good friend Sam in here, Admiral." He gave a nod.

Al walked right through the door and into the tent.

Charles stood and nodded, "If this is not some prank I could make a lot of money." He turned and went back towards the recovery room debating what a computer is and how it could change his future.

Al had walked right into the Swamp through the solid door. Needless to say the image of a loudly dressed man walking right through a solid door made Hawkeye and BJ both do a double take.

Hawkeye stated, "Well, it appears I'm losing my mind faster than I thought."

BJ added, "That can make anyone go crazy."

Al rolled his eyes, "This is why no one is supposed to see me." He looked at Sam who was busy adjusting the still. "Sam!"

"Just a minute, Al." he replied finishing up. He stood up and wiped his hands off, "That should do it. What is it, Al?"

"I'm getting ready to go speak to the committee in DC. They have called an emergency meeting. They are gonna wanna pull the plug."

Sam shook his head, "They can't. Pulling the plug could kill me and Radar both."

Al agreed, "I know…But they are talking about cutting their losses before it gets too far out of hand. They don't like the idea of a lowly Corporal having complete control over Ziggy and the project. I thought you should be aware of what is going on."

"They can't pull the plug," insisted Sam.

Hawkeye asked, "What do they do to 'pull the plug'?"

Al explained, "Cut all power the shut the whole project down." 

BJ stated, "You said earlier if they shut everything down and started back up that Radar could lose his mind. It would be stripped from him."

Al nodded, "It could or Radar's mind could be disconnected and left intact."

Hawkeye shook his head, "No, no…We're not playing with Radar's head like that." He insisted, "You just tell your committee to wait until Sidney gets here. Let Sidney disconnect him though hypnosis."

BJ agreed, "I think Sidney is Radar's best chance."

Sam sighed, "I hope he's as good as you say because…He's Radar's only chance." He sat down on the cot, "You know, Al…I could easily let them shut it all down if it was just my life on the line. But Radar is just a kid and I'm not letting them risk his life or his mind like that. Tell the committee we have a plan on how disconnect Radar from this end. They just need to give us more time. Right now, I'm not leaping anyplace and I will remain in the 4077th until we can disconnect Radar from Ziggy. Just buy us some time, Al."

"I will do everything in my power, Sam." agreed Al. He then looked at the hand unit for it made a beep. Al made a face.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

Al sighed, "Major Charles Winchester the Third. His future has changed."

BJ asked, "For the better?"

"For the better for him," stated Al. "Why did I say anything?" he kicked himself mentally.

"What?" asked Sam concerned.

"Ziggy can't center me on you anymore Sam so Winchester walked me to the Swamp. He asked about the future and I mentioned computers become a big thing. He buys stock in all the major computer companies and becomes a billionaire."

Sam asked, "Does he become a nice billionaire?"

Al shook his head.

Hawkeye asked, "Are you serious? Just like that Winchester becomes a billionaire?"

BJ suggested, "It must be like a domino affects. One thing leads to another."

Hawkeye huffed, "So, I live another twenty years and suffer from shell shock and Winchester becomes super rich? No offense, but that just doesn't seem fair."

"It's not," agreed BJ. "How do we stop him from becoming a billionaire?"

Al huffed, "He won't make the investments until the sixties. He plays his cards right. Damn, I never should have said anything. This is why no one is supposed to know."

Sam asked, "Any other unintended changes, Al?"

Al started scanning the unit, "Yes."

"What?" asked Sam.

"You stay here, Sam." he reported.

"And?" he wondered.

He hesitated, "You um…"

"What Al?" he asked.

"You marry Margret Houlihan," he informed. "That didn't happen the first time. She was supposed to stay in the Nursing Corps and retire a Lt. Colonel."

"Sam stays and Margret marries him?" asked BJ.

Al nodded not too enthused for unknown to Sam, he was already married and his wife was in the control room of the project. Sam had no recollection of her and if he stayed his memory would remain full of holes.

"She now marries Sam and goes to medical school and becomes a doctor," he informed.

Hawkeye stated, "I'm glad she becomes a doctor but honestly, I'm not too happy about your upcoming nuptials."

Sam winced, "Oh boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Al had yet to leave the imaging room due the fact that no one could open the door. Radar had subconsciously sealed the door shut thus trapping Al in a virtual reality of the camp. As Gushy worked feverishly to get the door open Al found himself strolling about the virtual reality. He came across Margret Houlihan during his stroll.

"Major," he nodded to her as she emerged from her tent.

She looked over at Al and wondered, "Why are you still in the imagining room?"

He let out a sigh, "Radar has taken over completely and locked me inside. I need to catch a flight for DC but we can't get the door open."

"Maybe we should go find Radar," she suggested.

Al paused, "Actually, I would like to speak to you privately."

"Okay," she motioned for him to follow, "In my tent." She stepped back inside.

Al walked right through the wooden door and stood inside. He wished he could take a seat but there was simply nowhere for him to sit other than the floor. He puffed his cigar in thought.

"What did you want to see me about, Admiral?" asked Margret.

"According the latest readings Sam end up staying and becomes your husband," he informed.

She gasped, "I marry Sam?" She took a seat on the bed as her mind swirled in the information. "Oh my…I mean…Sam…He's such a wonderful man. I can't imagine being married to someone like him. I mean the closest thing to Sam is Pierce when it comes to smarts but…Wow."

Al informed, "You can't marry Sam. He's already married."

She looked at him and asked, "What? Sam never mentioned a wife?"

"That's because he doesn't remember," explained Al. "If Sam stays he will never regain his memories and you will end up supporting him…You will go to medical school and become a doctor. Sam's wife is working in the control room. She requested I don't tell Sam about her for he would never be able to do this mission if he knew. It's not just Sam who sacrificed for this project but his wife as well."

Margret gathered, "She must be an amazing woman. I don't think I could do that…Especially for Sam. I would be too jealous."

"She is an amazing woman," agreed Al. "She's helped develop the project and is just as much a genius as he. They have both sacrificed a lot for the lives of total strangers."

"I won't marry Sam even if he asks me," she assured. "Has anything else gone wrong?"

Al nodded with a disgusted face, "Winchester."

She asked, "What did he do?"

"I accidentally gave him some information about the future and becomes a billionaire," confessed Al.

She gave a strange look, "This isn't going so well…Is it?"

"Not at all," he agreed.

"What do you need me to do to help?" she asked.

Al pondered, "Stay away from Sam…I suppose." He paced back and forth, "Tell me about Captain Pierce."

"Captain Pierce?" she asked baffled.

Al nodded, "You seem to like him."

She asked, "What makes you think I like him?"

Al replied, "You're always talking about him."

Margret huffed, "That doesn't mean I like him. I mean yes, he's a great surgeon and a brilliant man but that mean I am in love with the man."

Al grinned, "Oh, you're in love Pierce. Maybe you marry Sam as a means to get him jealous?"

She barked, "I highly doubt Pierce is jealous of Sam…Though Peirce could certainly use some lessons in etiquette from him. Maybe Sam could teach Pierce to act like more a gentleman? But I am sure that Pierce is not jealous of Sam Beckett."

Al grinned, "You really are in love with him."

She grew angry, "Admiral, my personal life is none of your business."

He held up a hand, "You're right…It's none of my business. I apologize, Major." He quickly thought of an escape, "I need to see how Gushy is doing with door. He then swiftly turned and walked out the tent with an idea of just how to keep Sam from remaining in the past. He started right back towards the Swamp with the intention of finding Hawkeye Pierce.

**Meanwhile**

Dr. Sidney Freedman's jeep pulled into the 4077th and stopped before Colonel Potter's office. He was instructed to go right to see the colonel upon arrival for a briefing. He walked into the clerk's office and found Radar sitting at the desk talking with BJ and another strange man.

"Captain Hunnicut," greeted Sidney.

BJ smiled, "Sidney…I'm glad you are here."

Radar seemed more quiet than normal.

Sidney greeted, "Corporal."

Radar seemed a bit nervous, "Hi, Dr. Freedman."

Sidney looked at Sam, "I'm Dr. Sidney Freedman," he offered a handshake.

Sam shook his hand graciously, "I'm Dr. Sam Beckett. I'm very grateful you came as soon as you did."

"So, what's this all about?" asked Sidney.

Sam looked at BJ and then both men looked at Radar.

"Radar?" asked Sidney concerned.

Sam asked, "How good are you at hypnosis?"

Sidney shrugged, "Fairly good."

"I need you to be an expert," stated Sam.

BJ assured, "He is an expert, Sam. He's Radar's best hope."

"Is there something wrong with Radar?" he asked the men.

Sam shook his head, "No, he's mentally fine and we need you to help us keep him that way."

"I'm not sure I understand," stated Sidney.

BJ motioned, "Potter is expecting us. Come on, Sidney." He led them through the door to the office.

**Meanwhile**

Al found his way back to the Swamp and found Hawkeye laying on the cot in his red rob and sipping some homemade booze. Hawkeye had to admit, it tasted much better after Sam adjusted the still.

"Ah," grinned Hawkeye with a slight buzz, "my favorite hologram has come back to visit." He held up the glass, "Drink?"

Al stood before the cot and replied, "I'll have to take a rain check on that, Captain. I need your help."

"My help?" asked Hawkeye. "What do you need my help for? Sam Beckett can do anything!"

Al informed, "I believe the reason Margret married him was because he becomes stuck here and still has massive memory issues. I think the marriage was due to her feeling sorry for him."

Hawkeye shrugged, "The better man won."

Al informed, "Sam is already married but doesn't remember his wife and we are not allowed to inform him of her. She's a genius like him and helped develop the project."

Hawkeye gave a funny look, "He's married and has no idea?"

Al explained, "He doesn't remember her and isn't allowed to know during these missions. Sam needs to leap home and Radar is his best chance at doing that. But Radar doesn't want to let him go. Radar wants more changes before Sam goes home. He's not doing this purpose but he was pretty upset when he found out what happened to you. Matter of fact, Major Houlihan was very upset when she read your file."

"I die after struggling for twenty years with mental illness," he retorted. "I don't see how that's a great future either."

Al informed, "That was changed. Originally you died with two years of returning home. Your father died and then you could not take it and died homeless a year later."

Hawkeye sat up in bed, "My father dies? How? When?"

"In nineteen fifty four of a heart attack," informed Al.

"Heart attack?" Hawke sprung to life. He stood up and started pacing back and forth, "I can warn him. I have him get to a cardiologist."

Al shrugged, "You can try."

Hawkeye asked, "Do I save my dad?"

Al looked baffled and Hawkeye pointed to the device.

Al read off the updates, "Yes, you father does live another ten years now."

"So," stated Hawkeye, "All I need to do is warn him. What else can I do?"

Al grinned, "I'm absolutely positive that Margret Houlihan is in love with you."

He stopped the pacing and looked at Al, "Why would you say that?"

"She talks about you all the time and she gets this look in her eyes…"

He shrugged, "Doesn't mean she's in love with me. And even if we did hit it off, she's military. Can you see her retiring from the military and settling down in a sleepy little town in Main?"

Al countered, "She was willing to retire to take care of Sam. If you hadn't had died early in the first time…I bet she would have left the corps to take care of you."

"I doubt it," stated Hawkeye.

"Trust me on this," pleaded Al. "I know women."

"Really?" asked Hawkeye.

"I've been married five times," stated Al.

Hawkeye smirked, "And that makes you an expert?"

Al confessed, "No, my first wife's name was Beth and when I was a POW she was told I was KIA. When I got back home she had already moved on and that's why I had so many failed marriages. I don't want to see that happen to you, Pierce. The reason Major Houlihan likes Sam so much is because…"

Hawkeye interrupted with a raised finger, "He's a great, all around wonderful guy. Hell, everybody loves Sam Beckett. Even the guys love Sam Beckett. He's a genius!"

"No," countered Al, "she likes Sam because he reminds her of you. Sam Beckett and you are cut from the same cloth, Captain. If Sam had leapt into your shoes he would be doing exactly what are doing here because…This place can drive someone insane. If it was you in the accelerator, Captain and you were leaping from life to life…You would do what Sam has been doing. You would be putting right what once went wrong and being the world's biggest Boy Scout." Al took a puff on his cigar, "Tell me, Captain…If you had the chance to leap from life to life and put right what once went wrong…You would do it…Wouldn't you?"

Hawkeye held up a glass, "But I would do it with more flare."

"Margret told me you were the only man she knew of that could rival Sam in intelligence," he informed. "And I happen to agree with her, Captain."

"Why thank you," he stated taking a seat on his cot once more.

Al suggested, "Go to her tent tonight. Have a small private dinner with her. She's lonely."

Hawkeye looked up at him, "Lonely?"

Al huffed, "Yes, she doesn't have any friends here. She in love with the head surgeon who happens to be a captain and you're too much of an idiot to do anything. Stop chasing around the nurses and focus."

Hawkeye asked, "If I have dinner with her tonight…Will you leave me alone?"

Al agreed, "I will."

He stood up and removed the robe and found his jacket, "You got a deal."

**Meanwhile**

Sidney had been debriefed by Colonel Potter about the current situation. It sounded bizarre even to him but he could see no reason to suspect a joke was being played. He had Radar lay down on his cot in the clerk's office and slowly placed Radar into a hypnotic trance as the boy held onto his teddy bear. Surrounding Sidney was the colonel, BJ and Sam.

"Radar," stated Sidney. "Can you tell me where you are?"

Radar replied, "I'm in a bright light."

Sam informed, "That's the accelerator."

"Radar," stated Sidney. "We need you to come out of the light and come back to base now."

"I can't," he informed.

"Why not?" asked Sidney.

Radar replied, "Too much to fix."

Sidney asked, "What do you have to fix?"

"Ziggy is broke," he informed. "Sam can never go home if I don't fix it."

Sidney asked, "Can you fix what is broke?"

Radar paused for a moment and then replied, "I don't know."

In the middle of the session Al walked into the clerk's office for he was still looking for Sam as he was trapped inside the imagining room.

"Sam," shouted Al.

"Shh," Sam hushed.

Sidney looked up and did a double take, "What the?"

BJ stated, "That's Al…Our hologram."

Sam asked, "Why aren't you in DC?"

"Gushy can't unlock the imaging room door," he informed.

Radar states still in the trance, "I locked it."

Sidney asked, "Why did you lock this door, Radar?"

He replied, "They can't shut down power with a person inside."

Sam closed his eyes for a second and recalled, "He's right. They cannot shut down power while someone is in the imaging room. It would release a radiation wave that would kill whoever is inside." He then gathered, "Radar is buying is time by locking the door."

"I almost have it," he informed.

The hand held device blinked and buzzed in Al's hand. He read off the findings.

"Ziggy is coming back on line, Sam" stated Al, "and with a whole new protocol. I'm not sure what he did but he did something." Al sucked on the cigar and continued to read off the device, "Sam, we changed some more things."

Sam asked, "Does Winchester still become filthy rich?"

He nods, "Yeah, but he does all sorts of good things with the money. He gives to charity and has a hospital named after him. Major Houlihan retires from the army within a year after the war ends and goes to medical school and becomes a doctor."

BJ stated, "Good for her. I always knew she could do it. What about Hawke? Does he still have mental issues?"

Al shook his head, "He still has an issue towards the end of the war but come home and gets through it. His father lives another ten years. Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan eventually get married after she gets her degree." He looked at the men in the room, "You can't tell them that!"

Colonel Potter nodded, "My lips are sealed."

Al then added, "Radar goes to school on the GI bill. He goes for veterinary medicine…The boy becomes a vet."

Sidney asked, "That little device tells you what is gonna happen?"

Sam informed, "Actually, he reading of what already did happen. Al is in the future and connected to us though Radar and Ziggy. Will he remember any of this when he wakes up?"

Sidney shook his head, "He won't remember a thing."

"I suppose that's for the best," stated Sam.

Al looked at the hand unit once more, "Say goodbye, Sam."

Sam looked at everyone, "Tell Radar…"

A bright light engulfed the entire camp for a second and then it was gone as soon as it came. Al and Sam were both gone and Radar was slowly coming out of the trance.

"Did it work?" asked Radar looking about. "Hey, where is Sam?"

BJ informed, "He leapt."

Radar asked, "Did he get home?"

"I don't know," stated BJ. "You tried to send him home though. I hope he did."

"Me too," stated the boy.

Sidney looked about, "I guess that bright flash of light means it worked."

"Indeed it did," agreed Potter.

**Next Day**

The next day all seemed normal at the MASH 4077th. No sign of Al or of Sam about the camp and Radar seemed back to his old self again.

Colonel Potter started to make his report on the incident when father Mulcahy came to his office.

"Colonel," stated the father.

"Yes Padre," he replied from behind his desk.

The father held a picture in his and, "I thought you might like to see this." He then handed him the photo.

"Nice looking kid," stated Potter. "Who is it?"

"That's Sam Beckett," he informed, "our Sam Beckett. It turns out I'm a friend of his father…John Beckett."

Potter took the picture and looked upon the baby, "He's just a baby."

"He is," stated the father. "The lord works in mysterious ways."

"I guess so," nodded Potter who still had no idea what became of the time traveler. He handed the photo back. "Better keep that someplace safe."

"I will," assured the father.

Just then there was a commotion at the door. Radar could be heard yelling.

"No Klinger you can't go in there," shouted Radar.

Klinger busted through. This time instead of wearing a dress he was dressed like Al complete with a cigar and loud colored shirt. He went right into the act.

"I'm a time traveler from the future, Colonel. See, I'm crazy…Do I get that section eight now?" asked Klinger.

Potter shook his head, "No, but you get and 'E' for effort."

Klinger argued, "But I'm from the future."

Potter huffed, "Being from the future doesn't make someone crazy."

Klinger quickly went to his next line, "I'm a hologram. See, I can pass right through things," He then walked face first into filing cabinet. "Ouch," he stated.

"Out," stated Potter.

"But sir," pleaded Klinger.

"Out," repeated Potter sternly.

**1999**

Sam emerged from the accelerator and looked about. He wondered if he was really home. The door slid open and array of men led by Al came rushing to his aid for Sam was now exhausted.

"Radar?" he asked. "Did he disconnect okay?"

Al assured, "He did fine, Sam." He helped his friend, "He got you home, Sam. The boy did it."

"I knew he could," stated Sam relived. Then suddenly all of Sam's memories started to rush back. He looked at his friend, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ordered not to Sam," he stated.

"Where is my wife?" he asked.

"She here," he assured.

**Later**

The MASH 4077th held a reunion picnic for the long since retired veterans. Many of them had passed due to age but a few were still alive. They meet up for what would surely be the last reunion. Father Mulcahy had kept in touch with the Beckett family and through him Sam was notified of the reunion.

Hawkeye was still alive and lived much longer than he should have. His hair was white and he was still thin but less of a drinker. Margret Houlihan sat beside him on the lawn chair. Her hair was now white and her face wrinkled but she was still a pistol even in her senior years. BJ Hunnicut was doing very well too. His hair was also white and he long shaved the mustache. Radar had gained some weight and lost some more hair but looked good for an old man. Klinger's hair turned show white but his skin remained a luscious shade of tan which made his hair more obvious. Colonel Potter was in his late nineties and near the end of his days. This would be the last time he would see his friends. As they sat and chatted a red SUV pulled up to the parking area.

Margret asked squinting, "Who drives that?"

Hawkeye shrugged, "No idea."

The doors swung open. Al and Sam both emerged from the vehicle in civilian clothing. Al was still sporting the loudest colored shirts imaginable while Sam was dressed more sensibly in jeans and a button down white shirt. The pair walked up to the surviving member of the old army unit.

Margret spotted, "Oh my god. It's Sam and Al!"

Hawkeye and the others all rose to their feet except for Colonel Potter who was too weak and frail.

Sam walked up and spotted Radar, he instantly gave the now much older man a hug, "Thank you, Radar."

"You made it home?" asked Radar.

"Thanks to you," stated Sam.

Next Sam found himself in Margret's arms as she held her old friend tight, "I'm so glad you made it home."

"Me too," he assured with a hug.

She looked at Al and sucked back the tears as she hugged him next, "Al? Oh gosh, you still wear those awful shirts."

"These are classics," he replied with a smirk.

Colonel Potter couldn't see very well but BJ went his chair and informed him, "Colonel…Sam made it home. Remember Sam?"

The old man nodded, "I remember Sam. He's home?"

"He's home," informed BJ. "Radar did it. He sent Sam home that night."

The old man smiled, "I'm glad that everyone is finally home."

The End


End file.
